


One romantic night

by rionhearto



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: You're meeting Bowser outside the Gusty Garden Shopping Centre. You see him sleeping, he wakes up and now he won't leave you alone. You also have strange feelings for him which are confusing you.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	One romantic night

You are walking back after a day of working in the gaming store 'Goombagaming'' of the Gusty Garden Shopping centre. You walk over the road until you arrive at a park and notice a sleeping figure on the bench. "Hey wake up." Not moving an inch you shook him awake. "Hmmm? Must've fallen asleep..." The figure mumbeled "Oh i didn't noctice you waking me up thanks for that." The Koopa smiled at you. "Oh i'm Bowser by the way pleased to meet you." After he introduced himself you shook hands with him and felt a strange feeling in your stomach. "What's your name?" "My names Robert pleased to meet you." "Well how bout we go stargazing tonight?" "Huh? We just met i-i must decline sorry." "You need to head home right?" "Yeah was pleased to meet you Bowser!" "Likewise" He smiled at you which you returned. You walked to your home 'what the hell is wrong with me?' Being distracted by your thoughts you didn't notice already being home.

After going inside your house, you notice your brother isn't home yet so you watch some tv. Your mind is racing, being filled with thoughts of Bowser whom you just had met before. "Hey Jonathan i'm home!" You brother called to you bringing bags what you assumed to be takeout food. "Whatcha got there Rion?" You asked your brother already being hungry. "Oh i just brought you some pasta. Don't worry i already ate Pizza there." After opening a bag you notice a big M on the packaging. "You were at Mario's Italian Restaurant, For 2 hours?" You asked your bigger brother seemingly curious as to why he was gone so long. "Well i met Mario the chefcook there and he noticed me being alone, so he sat down with me and we talked. Just trival things nothing to important" He said to you with a blush on his cheeks. "Do you have a crush on him? Or have you fallen in love?" You asked him with concern in your voice.

"Well yes i do have fallen in love with him. Though it's no big deal i still have to finish my school." He said to you with a bit of an annoyed tone. You're remembering how your told you how he hates school. "Just one year and you have your graduation. Any plans on were you want to work yet?" You asked him curious. "W-well Mario's Italian Restaurant." He said to you with a blush. "There?!" You react suprised. "Yeah i just love Mario and i wanna be with him." "Alright if that's what you want then go ahead." "Thank you." "You're welcome." "I'll go upstairs." "Alright." You are abit bored so you turn on your pc and watch some 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.' You suddenly got tired and let your eyes close with you falling asleep your thoughts filled with Bowser. 

You realize you were sleeping after noticing it was dark outside. You look on your clock 7 am. Glad that you took your day off you decided to go a bit shopping. After you arrived at the shopping centre, you see Bowser walking towards you with a big smile on his face. "Hey Jonathan how are you on this fine day?" He asked smilling at you. "Oh i'm pretty good i don't have to work today. What are you doing here anways?" You aked him curious as to why he was with you. "Oh i live here nearby and was going to work at 'Goombas gaming.' He said while look at the shop. "You work here?" You asked him a bit perplexed. "Not yet i'm only waiting for the boss to say yes, so that i can work here." I made an internship when i still was at highschool and i liked it."

"Wait which highschool did you go to." You ask Bowser curiously. "Uh 'Gusty Garden Highschool'. "Fuck Bowser." You said while hugging him "I didn't reconize you at first since you've gotten so big. I only remeber you being smaller than me." You say to him while being schocked. "Yes that's right it's me." he grinned while saying this. "Bowser i love you would you go stargazing tonight?" "I always loved you Jonathan." "I've forgotten that i loved you in highschool. But the feelings then came back and have gotten stronger." "Alright babe i'll see you tonight on the hill." Bowser said to you while walking to his home. After getting back home you shower. After that you dress yourself in a suit with black pants amd black boots. "Well Rion i'll be gone for abit so don't do shit while i'm gone okay?" "Got it have fun!" You walk onto the hill you two said you'd meet. "Heya cutie you look gorgeous..." Bowser said to you while checking you out.

"You're sexy." You both see a shooting star and Bowser gets closer to you. He touches your chin then leans in for a kiss.You let him take the lead. You both part for air after an intense make out session. Bowser drops your pants and boxers exposing your dick. He took your dick into his mouth.You're maoning at the friction and he takes your dick all the way down to his troat. 'He poses no gag reflex.' "Ahh B-Bowser i'm cumming." Bowser swallowed it all then "Sot on my face Bowser." Bowser then lowered his hole onto your face. After licking and kissing the hole for abit you dip your tongue in. Bowser seemingly impatient was already putting his dick on your entrance. "This is gonna hurt abit." Bowser pushed in letting you adjust to the length. After giving the go he thrusted inside of you. "Ahh so good." He started thrusting faster while stroking your dick. The pleasure became too much and you came. Bowser follwed after releasing inside of you. 

"That was fun..." "Yeah ..." "How bout once i start working at the shop we move in together?" "Yeah great idea just have to tell my brother..." "I cane wait. I have time." "Can i sleep with you?" You ask tired. "Yeah why not we can go to my house i live alone." After arriving there Bowser leads you to his room. "Goodnight Bowser.." "Goodnight Jonathan..." You both fall asleep while being in each others arms.


End file.
